1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector having a protection structure.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector is mounted in an electronic device for receiving a mating audio plug. The audio jack connector is generally involved with an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing and a shell covered on the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a passageway for receiving the audio plug, and a plurality of recesses for receiving the terminals. Each of the recesses communicates with the passageway and has an opening formed at a bottom of the insulating housing for allowing a soldering portion of each terminal to pass therethrough for being soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) underlain the insulating housing. However, when the audio plug is not inserted into the passageway of the audio jack connector, it is possible that some exterior objects such as dust, water and the like, may enter into the audio jack connector through the passageway and affect the electrical connection between the terminals and the PCB.